Sakurachan in the wonderland
by Etc o X
Summary: Sakura viaja al un pais de las maravillas como ningun otro


Es este fic contiene, contenido acto para mayores de 14, los demás absténganse de leer el fic o si serán traumatizados de por vida (ahora de seguro todos los pubertos se saltaron esto y están leyendo el fic).  
  
Sakura-chan in the wonderland  
  
La luz del sol entro por la ventana golpeando la cara de una niña que movía su rostro frente a esta malestar, al no poder evitarlo abrió los ojos lentamente y diviso su cuarto, miro al despertador y se volvió acostar.  
Cuando recordó lo que había visto en el despertador se levanto de uno  
  
-AHHH Kero por que no me levantaste - Grito desesperada la chiquilla  
  
La niña se cambiaba lo mas rápido posible, mientras una pequeña figurita salía de un cajón. A simple vista parecía un muñeco de felpa pero al ver su verdadera forma te llevarías de una sorpresa. El muñeco veía como su dueña salía apresurada de la habitación mientras gritaba voy a llegar tarde. El muñeco cerro el cajón y se volvió acostar en su cama.  
La niña bajo rápidamente las escaleras, tomo una hoja de pan, se la trago lo mas rápido que pudo y dispuso a salir cuando olvido algo, y se acerco a una foto.  
  
-Buenos días mamá, ya me tengo ir o se me hace tarde- saludo con tranquilidad a pesar de su apuro  
  
Al terminar de saludar a la foto voltio y vio a su padre que lo mira a su niña.  
  
-Así, Hola y adiós Papá- saludo y se decidió  
  
-Adiós Sakura- despidió su padre  
  
La niña volvió a mirar su reloj y se puso sus patines y salió patinando del lugar. La chica patinaba hasta no dar, ya era muy tarde pero un ruido llamo su atención. Sakura se sorprendió a lo que vio era una chica que andaba corriendo asustada de una chica vestida de conejita en una patineta ¿?.  
  
-No, aléjate no quiero volver- gritaba la chica  
  
-Se me hace tarde... se me hace tarde... - decía la conejita  
  
A Sakura miraba extrañada la escena tanto que olvido que se le hacia tarde. Andaba dispuesta a seguir pero la otra chica al intentar escapar de la "conejita" no se fijo que adelante tenia Sakura hasta que fue muy tarde. Ambas chicas salieron volando pero mas Sakura al ser mas pequeña quedando toda mareara.  
Sakura se levanto con dificulta cuando sintió que caí, miro hacia atrás y se dio cuenta que había caído en un hoyo seguida de la conejita, miro adelante y vio como el hoyo se cerraba y todo se volvía oscuro. La chica se levanto y vio que la niña como la chica conejo habían desaparecido.  
  
-Bueno, esta vez no fui yo pero lo siento por esa niña...-  
  
Dicho esto la chica salió corriendo se le hacia tarde.  
  
Sakura empezó abrir los ojos con dificulta y empezó a recordar lo que había pasado.  
  
-Se me hacia tarde cuando vi a una chica de secundaria seguida por una chica vestida de conejita y luego un golpe...- dijo para ella mima  
  
Miro el lugar donde andaba y vio que no era un lugar done era estado antes de hecho no creía que existiera un lugar así en Tomoeda. El lugar no se miraba nada solo una puerta en frente con una chica pegada a ella ¿?. Sakura corrió para ir a ver a la chica en la puerta, la miro detenidamente y noto que era bastante hermosa, su cabello era negro y rizado, Sakura miro sus senos y noto que eran muy grande, se sonrojo al verlos y miro de nuevo a la cara de la chica. La chica para sorpresa de Sakura esta abrió los ojos.  
  
-Hola, yo soy la puerta ¿como te llamas?- Pregunto la chica  
  
Sakura con nerviosismo a la puerta y luego vio la sonrisa gentil que traía así que decidió responder.  
  
-Miii noombre es Sakura -dijo con nerviosismo  
  
-Sakura pero que lindo nombre - dijo con cariño la puerta  
  
-Disculpa, pero ¿qué eres?- pregunto Sakura con mas confianza  
  
-Una puerta eso no es obvio- respondió la puerta con una sonrisa  
  
-Eres una puerta, pero no veo ni una perilla- dijo Sakura  
  
-Por su puesto que tengo perillas estas son  
  
La puerta al terminar su frase se agarro los senos, Sakura al ver "las perillas de la puerta" se sonrojo de una.  
  
-No quieres tocarlas- dijo picadamente  
  
La puerta agarro las manos de Sakura y las puso en sus senos, esta se puso rojo de pies a cabeza ante aquel acto, pero la puerta no se conformo con eso si no que agarro la cabeza de Sakura y le restregó contra su pecho, Sakura andaba en shock por lo que sucedía pero empezó a sentir como era absorbida por la puerta cerro los ojos, y noto que había cruzado la puerta. Sakura seguía roja al recordar la forma en la que cruzo la puerta. Una luz ilumino la habitación con tal fuerza que Sakura cubrió sus ojos por la luz al mirar otra vez se encontraba en un bosque.  
Sakura miro para el frente y vio a 2 rubias idénticas bastante bellas que le sonreían.  
  
-Ustedes ¿quienes son?- dijo con nerviosismo  
  
-Soy Presea 1 y yo Presea 2- respondió cada chica  
  
-Son gemelas- dijo Sakura  
  
Sakura miro a las gemelas vestían de trajes chinos iguales con la unica diferencia que uno era azul y el otro rojo.  
  
-Y ahora dinos ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-Preguntaron ambas chicas  
  
-Sakura-respondió con nerviosismo la pequeña  
  
-Sakura pero que lindo nombre, Ahora a pelear- dijeron ambas chicas  
  
-A pelear- dijo con bastante preocupación  
  
Sakura se le agrandaron sus ojos cuando ambas chicas trataron de golpearla, Sakura haciendo actos de sus reflejos de card captor, ósea salió corriendo pero las gemelas la alcanzaron y se pusieron enfrente cerrándole el paso. Sakura espero su final, pero fue su sorpresa que las chicas en vez de golpearla juntaron sus manos y fueron acercando sus rostros hasta besarse en un apasionado beso.  
A Sakura se le agrandaron los ojos al ver el apasionado beso de aquellas chicas, las chicas terminaron de besarse y levantaron su manos contra Sakura y una esfera de energía se empezó a formar.  
  
-(luego introducir nombre)- Gritaron ambas chicas  
  
Sakura pensó que era su fin, sin embargo el ataque no la golpeo a ella sino al suelo produciendo una grieta por el cual Sakura calla.  
  
-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH -Grito Sakura mientras caía.  
  
Las Gemelas solo sonrieron mientras miraban como caía Sakura por la grieta y se perdía.  
Sakura despertó y vio que se encontraba arriba de un árbol y era sostenida por su falda que por suerte se había agarrado en una rama, pero vio con preocupación como esta se cuarteaba.  
  
-Por favor no te rompas, por fassss- dijo Sakura con preocupación  
  
Para desgracia de Sakura la rama se rompió, y callo hacia el piso pero las ramas suavizaron su aterrizaje evitando que se lastimara. Sakura vio donde se encontraba era un campo de flores bastante hermoso, y vio que había una mesa de te con una jarra y taza, se hacer a la mesa y de pronto la jarra se sirvió sola a la taza el te. Sakura se asusto en el acto y salió corriendo creyendo que era un fantasma.  
Después de momentos de indecisión por parte de Sakura se acerco lentamente a la taza y vio que debajo de la taza decía bébeme y muy obediente ella bebió la taza. Se empezó a sentir mal y de una su cuerpo se encogió cayendo al suelo ahora mas chiquita. Sakura oye voces y se acerco, y vio a tres chicas en los pétalos de una flor. Una de las chicas apunto a Sakura y esta se elevo por los aires hasta llegar con las chicas.  
Sakura miro a las 3 chicas traían uniforme escolares, por lo cual ella creyó que sabrían el regreso a casa. Las chicas eran muy bellas.  
  
-Dime pequeña ¿Cuál es tu nombre? - Dijo una de las chicas en tono sensual  
  
Sakura miro mas detenidamente a las chicas una era una pelirroja con una trenza que en su cabeza traía un sombrero muy extraño, otra era una rubia con lentes que le daba aire de intelectual y la ultima era una chica de pelo azul largo que su facciones eran muy finas dándole un toque de clase.  
  
-Soy Sakura- dijo tímidamente  
  
La pelirroja abrazo a Sakura por la espalda poniéndola muy nerviosa y las otra chicas se empezaron a acercar.  
  
-Pero que lindo nombre- dijo la pelirroja  
  
La chica de pelo azul se lanzo sobre Sakura, pero sus buenos reflejos le impidieron que la agarrara y salió corriendo de la flor, claro que la flor andaba muy alta por lo cual Sakura callo al piso pero al momento de tocarlo desapareció cayendo a un vació.  
  
-O valla se escapo- dijo con tristeza la pelirroja  
  
-No te preocupes Lucy aun nos tienes a nosotras- dijo la azulada en tono sensual  
  
Tanto la azulada como la rubia se fueron acercando a Lucy, esta sonrió se había ido su presa pero aun tenia a su chicas.  
  
Sakura se empezó a despertar y vio que ya no se encontraba en el campo de flores y tan poco era de día, se encontraba en un tétrico bosque sin poder ver absolutamente nada.  
  
-QUIERO VOLVER A CASA- grito Sakura con desesperación  
  
Sakura empezó a llorar al encontrarse en aquella situación, cuando oyó un sonido como de gato algo como chi, esta se asusto a un mas y voltio hacia el sonido para encontrarse con la cara de una chica.  
  
-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - Grito Sakura envuelta en el pánico  
  
Sakura callo al suelo tapándose los ojos, y espero su final. Pero por mas que espero nada, así que los abrió y se encontró con una chica bajita de pelo blanco y ojos ámbar con la peculiaridad de que tenia oreas como gato, Sakura se acerco hacia la chica y lo primero que hizo fue tocar esas orejas, pero no se sentía como carne mas bien como metal, la chica solio sonrió ante aquel acto.  
  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con una sonrisa la chica  
  
-Sakura- respondió Sakura con pena  
  
-Que lindo nombre- dijo la chica  
  
Dicho esto la chica con orejas de gato se lanzo contra Sakura atrapándola en un abrazo, Sakura ahora no pudo esquivar el abrazo y por la fuerza callo, al suelo. La chica trato de quitarle la falda a Sakura, pero Sakura le valió la falda rompiéndola quedando libre y salió corriendo hasta no poder. La chica de ojos ámbar solo vio como su presa se iba.  
  
Cuando Sakura dejo de correr se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en bosque oscuro, sino en un bosque verde bastante hermoso, escucho ruido cerca y se dispuso acercarse pero recordó algo...  
  
-A MI FALDA SE ROMPIO- grito Sakura  
  
Si se encontraba solo en pantaletas, se puso rojo y se metió en los arbustos y se acerco a los ruidos a lo mejor eran gente y la podrían ayudar, claro que se fue en arbusto en arbusto.  
  
Pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que las que andaban ahí no eran nada mas ni nada menos que sus cartas en forma humana, que andaban siendo pintadas de color café a rosa, se acerco a unas de las cartas que pintaban a las demás que era Luz que acababa de terminar de pintar a una carta poder, que no tenia ya una figura de niña.  
  
-¿Que están haciendo?- pregunto con vergüenza y desde los arbusto Sakura  
  
-Tu me podrías decir que parezco que hago- respondió Luz con desinterés mientras ahora pintaba a lluvia de rosas  
  
-Pues están pintando las cartas- dijo con nerviosismo  
  
-Si, eso hacemos- dijo luz  
  
-Pero, las cartas se ven muy bien tanto rosas o cafés ¿Entonces por qué las pintan?- pregunto Sakura  
  
-Por que la reina de corazones dijo que todas las cartas deben ser pintadas de color café a rosa, ya que a ella solo le gustan las cartas rosas- respondió mientras seguía pintando a lluvia.  
  
-Y si no los hacemos ella nos castigara- se sonroja- Yo quiero que me castigue- dijo en voz alta y emocionada  
  
-Yo también, quiero  
  
-Y yo  
  
Sakura voltio hacia donde vino los gritos y eran Oscuridad y Pelea, que también andaban pintando cartas a rosas. Sakura estaba tan distraída con las cartas que no noto como una figura se iba acercando a sus espaldas.  
  
-¿Por qué mis cartas no están pintadas de rosa? ¿Quién es la culpable?  
  
Sakura voltio a ver de quien era la voz, y quedo helada al ver quien era.  
  
-Pro... profesora Mizuki, - dijo sorprendida.  
  
-Mi reina yo soy, la culpable castígame  
  
-No yo lo soy  
  
-No soy yo  
  
Las cartas empezaron a pelear por quien se auto nombraba la culpable, Sakura miro a la profesora Mizuki que no se veía como la recodaba, traía un traje de Sadomasoquista bien sacado de una película porno y traía un látigo en sus manos.  
  
-¿Quién eres?- Dijo con vez autoritaria la reina  
  
-Sakura- dijo con nerviosismo y leve rubor  
  
-Yo seré tu reina, agáchate y lámeme las botas- Dijo Mizuki con voz mas autoritaria  
  
-Que, que, QUEEE- Dijo Sakura bastante sorprendida  
  
-Hazlo ahora- Grito la reina  
  
Mizuki uso su látigo para pegarle cerca de los pies a Sakura, Sakura al ver como la profesora Mizuki la amenazaba con su látigo hizo lo mas listo posible, salir corriendo. La reina empezó a seguir a Sakura mientras trataba de pegarle.  
  
-PERO QUE ENVIDIA- Gritaron todas la cartas.  
  
Sakura entro al castillo iba lo mas rápido posible pero escuchaba el sonido del látigo cada mas cerca, voltio y vio que Mizuki estaba casi encima de ella.  
  
-JOJOJO TE CONVERTIDAS EN MI ESCLABA Y LAMERAS MIS BOTAS JOJOJOOJOJO- Grito Mizuki  
  
-QUIERO SALIR DE AQUIIIIII- Grito con desesperación Sakura  
  
Pero otro sonido se oyó aparte de la risa de la reina, era el sonido de una patineta.  
  
-ES TARDE, ES TARDE  
  
Sakura voltio y vio a la misma chica que de traje de conejita, estaba en su lado con su patineta  
  
-Señorita... Conejo... -Dijo Sakura mientras tomaba aire  
  
-Por favor ayúdeme a salir de aquí se lo suplico, ayúdeme- pidió Sakura  
  
La conejita empezó a darle mas duro a su patineta adelantándose a Sakura cada vez mas.  
  
-No por favor no me deje aq...  
  
Sakura no pudo terminar la frase ya que la reina atrapo a Sakura con su látigo, atrayéndola hacia ella.  
  
-Me llamaras tu reina, y lamerás mis botas JOJOJOO- Dijo la reina autoritariamente mientras apretaba mas el látigo.  
  
-AAAAAHHHHHHH- Grito Sakura  
  
Sakura empezó a gritar mientras Mizuki de disponía a golpear a Sakura con el mango del látigo, Sakura cerro los ojos deseando que todo terminara...  
  
Sakura se levanto de su cama aterrada por la pesadilla que había tenido, andaba asustado había sido muy real, Sakura pensó que juntarse tanto con Tomoyo le a estado afectando. Tomo el despertador lo miro y se volvió acostar, hasta que se levanto de una.  
  
-AAAAAHHHHHH SE ME HACE TARDE - Grito Sakura  
  
Sakura salió de su casa patinando lo mas rápido posible aun tenia en la memoria ese extraño sueño. Cuando oyó una voz atrás de ella.  
  
-No, aléjate de mi  
  
-ES MUY TARDE, ES MUY...  
  
FIN AL MENOS  
  
NOTAS DE ETC_O_X:  
  
Uy al fin acabe esta fic, este fic surgió por mi bloqueo en el capitulo 3 de la saga de Kronos y una idea que me surgió al ver a Miyuki- chan in the wonderland, me imagine a Sakura en vez de Miyuki y la idea no se me quiso ir, así que ya ven. Pues los que no han visto Miyuki-chan pues ya sabrán de que se trata jejeejeje. Por si nos se dieron cuenta salieron personajes de CLAMP haciendo actuaciones especiales y son las siguientes: -La puertas: Ora de Clover -Las gemelas: Preseas de Guerreras Mágicas -El sombrerero: Las guerreras mágicas (no ocupo decir de anime o si) -El gato Cheshire: Chi de Chobits  
  
Si a este fic tiene éxito le haré la continuación Sakura-chan in the wonderland jejeje. 


End file.
